Mercy
Mercy is the girlfriend of the Warriors' Warlord Swan, ex-girlfriend of the Orphans' Warlord Sully, and previously a prostitute for his gang. She was played and voiced by Deborah Van Valkenburgh. Description Mercy first appears in the movie wearing a sheer pink tank top, a floral skirt, and a heart-shaped necklace. She later steals a dark blue jacket to wear, while on the run from the police. Personality According to the film's website, Mercy was a young prostitute dating the Orphans' leader, Sully, so she would have a place to stay under a gang's protection. She demonstrates that she has no respect for the Orphans, however, as she is quick to inform The Warriors where they can find Sully, and even mocks Sully to his face. She generally seems content on living one day at a time, not caring who she sleeps with or what the future has in store for her. Swan rejects her at first, since she doesn't respect herself. In The Film She leaves the Orphans for the Warriors when the gangs meet in Tremont, pursuing Swan in particular. At first she is just looking for sex, but a relationship between Mercy and Swan eventually blossoms. In The Game Mercy is seen in the game at all times she was seen in the movie, and additionaly in an early mission where she tells the Warriors where they can find Sully's car. After the Warriors return home, she can be seen in their hangout. In The Novel In the novel, a girl who was with the Borinquen Blazers decides to follow the Coney Island Dominators after an encounter, but the Dominators end up gang-raping her and leaving her behind. In both of these situations, the girl initially tries to stir up the gang by asking for their insignia: Mercy asks for a Warriors' vest, and the Blazers' girl asks for a Dominators' pin. In the movie, Swan threatens to have the gang "pull a train" on Mercy at one point (a possible reference to the novel). Jailbreak After the events of the movie, Mercy moves into an apartment with money from her sugar daddy. But, after she is evicted when her sugar daddy finds out about her relationship with the Warriors, she moves back to Coney to live with Swan. Fighting Ability Mercy is not a strong fighter, typically depending on gangs to protect her, but proves willing to stand by them, despite her lack of skill, as she insists on following the Warriors onto the beach near the end of the movie (armed with a broken bottle). She is an unlockable character in Street Brawl. Quotes * "Come on, ya dickheads!" - LET'S GO * "Stop here a sec!" - HOLD UP * "Let's see some REAL action!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Help me out over here!" - WATCH MY BACK * "You ain't gonna boogie over and come down on me!" - Threat * "You ain't no man. Come on, let's see how heavy you can get," - Threat * "You don't show me much. Come on, let's see some real action." - Threat * "I bet you're enjoying this, huh?! Well, fuck you, dickhead!" - Pinning opponent * "Most action you've got in a while, huh, big guy? Figures." - Pinning opponent * "You ain't any better than me!" - Pinning opponent * "Yeah, that's right, Warriors. Just keep walkin'. Real tough mothers, ain't ya? You guys don't show me much. Why don't you dickheads just walk all the way back home, huh?" - To The Warriors * "Cop grabbed him." - To Swan, on Fox * "Can we stop for a minute? I'm sick of this crap, my legs are gettin' tired!" - To Swan, walking through the train tunnels * "Sometimes I can and sometimes I can't... who gives a damn?" - To Swan, when he asks if she can remember who she has sex with Appearances * The Warriors (Film) * The Warriors (Game) - Real Heavy Rep * The Warriors (Game) - No Permits, No Parley * The Warriors (Game) - Home Run * The Warriors (Game) - Friendly Faces * The Warriors (Game) - Come Out To Play * The Warriors: Street Brawl * The Warriors: Jailbreak Trivia * Mercy was originally the love interest for Fox, but the romance was transferred to Swan, when Walter Hill noticed that the two had great chemistry. * In the subway where Mercy is running with Fox's double, she fell and broke her wrist because the actor didn't let go of her hand. This is why she later appears in a jacket, as it is covering up the cast. * Walter Hill originally wanted a tough Puerto-Rican girl to play Mercy. * The actress' boyfriend at the time discouraged her from auditioning, because he thought the director was looking for someone more well-endowed. * For the last shot in the film, where the vindicated Warriors, and Mercy, walk away along the Coney Island shoreline, as the sun rises, the actors were not told when to stop walking. Van Valkenburgh became irritated, because they noticed they had reached a point where they were out of the camera's range. But when they went back, they found out that the cast and crew had done this so they could bring out a huge bouquet of roses, which they then presented to a surprised Van Valkenburgh. * Mercy's actress is actually older than all of the Warriors' actors, except for Swan's actor. Gallery 126.PNG|In the movie 125.JPG|First kiss with Swan 124.jpg|Relaxing on the metro 123.jpg|Receiving a corsage Mercyart.jpg Mercy.jpg Mercy2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Movie Extras Category:Warriors